To Which the Stars Align
by KingAwesomeness
Summary: When Odin sends Loki to earth, he is found by a confused Tony and offered a place to stay, to hide from the evils and dangers in all the realms. Can they get through it together, or will they kill each other?
1. A hostile presence

Tony was sitting in his tower, doing nothing, absolutely nothing. It was the first time he wasn't working or building something. He couldn't sleep, he never sleeps. Pepper was away in DC on a business trip, and Rhodey was doing a weapons didn't have anyone else except Jarvis, he was used to being alone. But having nothing to do was driving him mad.

'Sir, there is a cosmic buildup in the lower workshop. Suggested bifrost usage in the area. Hostile presence detected.'

'What? Who? Oh damn not the workshop!' Dozens of questions formed in Tony's head. He'd only had 3 'hostile presences' put into Jarvis's database, and one of them was dead, the other Tony didn't know, so that could only mean...

'It appears that Loki is in the tower sir,' Jarvis answered.

Oh great.

~xxx~

Tony walked down to his lower level workshop, where he kept his suits and ideas. He prayed the god hadn't destroyed it, all his hard work would be gone forever. He couldn't let that happen. As he got to the door, he started panicking about Loki. Why was he here? How? Why? Especially the why. The last time Tony talked to him he was thrown out of a window. He put in his password and the door slid back, revealing Loki standing in the center of the room. He looked alright, Tony guessed. I mean, he didn't look like he wanted to take over the world again, he was actually quite calm. He still had a murderous look in his eyes, so Tony was cautious walking up to him.

'You lost?' Tony said sarcastically, which made Loki turn around in surprise. His surprise soon turned to anger.

'Leave me,' Loki said, almost annoyed. But oh no, Tony wasn't done yet.

'I can't just 'leave you', this is my tower, I live here. But I want to know why. Why did you come here of all places?'

'It is none if your concern.'

'Yes, it is. You are here in my workshop, in my tower, surrounded by my stuff. So of course it's my concern. Who sent you?'

'I do not have time for your questions, foolish mortal.'

'At least tell me how you got here, I want to know that.'

'Odin banished me from Asgard, and sent me here to this wretched place.'

'What, earth? It's not wretched...wait, why would Odin send you here, if you tried to conquer us? That doesn't make sense.'

'I may have altered the path of the Yggdrasil a bit, I hate this planet, but at least it's better than most of the others.'

'Ok first of all, what's the Yggdrasil? And how do you just 'alter' it's path?' Tony was about to ask about these 'others', but then thought better of it. He'd already asked to many space questions for his liking.

'Later.' Loki said quietly. They stared at each other in silence for a brief moment. Tony stepped forward to the Aesir.

'Well, thank god you haven't destroyed my workshop. Do you mind...getting out of it please? Go upstairs or something...' Tony was still on edge about his tech being exposed to Loki's magic, or whatever.

'Why should I?'

'Because I don't want you here in the workshop. Go upstairs and choose one of the rooms.'

'Why are you letting me stay here? That doesn't make sense, considering...'

'Considering the whole alien attack on earth you did?' Tony finished his sentence.

'That wasn't me. I was a servant of...the Mad Titan. He gave me the chitauri and forced me to find the tesseract. Midgard was to be my reward.'

'Well that's good to know. Anything else I should keep in mind?'

'Earth is the gateway between the Nine Realms and the other galaxies. It's the most protected by Asgard because of that. However, you humans are so weak and vulnerable, it's quite easy to destroy you, if one tried.'

'Yeah yeah, you aliens and your immortality, I've heard. So this...Mad Titan guy, do we worry about him? Will he come find you and kill us all?'

'It's very likely. And I fear the day it will happen. Tha- The Mad Titan is the most powerful being in all the realms.'

'That settles it then. You are definitely staying at Stark Tower.'

'Why would I? I hate you and your mortal people. Why would you trust me?'

'I don't. But I have the best cloaking technology in the business. Hell, I designed the reflector panels on the heli-carrier.'

'That still won't protect your world from his wrath.'

'I know, I know. That's why my new design can also hide heat signatures and anything else for your godly needs. Don't think I hadn't been doing anything since New York.' Tony had in fact been inventing new things besides weapons in his spare time. He'd made almost 25 new suits on the past 4 months, including one that could turn invisible. He'd also made and updated his new Stark phone, which he was so proud of that he gave all the avengers one.

Loki was silent for a moment. '...Alright. I'll stay at your tower if you can hide me from the Mad Titan and The Other.'

'Wait there's an 'other'? He doesn't have a name?'

'No he does not. He works with the Titan.'

'Ok then, let's get you figured out. I'll ask Pepper to find you a room, or a floor, your choice. Shouldn't be that hard.' Tony gestured for Loki to come with him. Loki slowly followed. Tony couldn't trust Loki just yet, but they had sort of made a deal, he thought. And now a god was renting a place in his tower. He could trust Loki enough to walk ahead of him, without being stabbed in the back.

'Sir, the hostile presence is within 10 feet of you. Should I contact Shield for you?' Jarvis interrupted the silence. Loki froze, a surprised look on his face. Tony however, didn't notice and replied to Jarvis. 'No you don't have to. And change the hostile presence signature to welcome, as Loki.'

'As you wish.' Jarvis replied and went silent. Tony turned to Loki and saw his expression.

'Oh, that's Jarvis. He's an A.I. I designed myself. He's like my personal butler.' Tony informed Loki, who only nodded in response.

'I do believe you couldn't tie your shoes without me, sir.' Jarvis answered smartly. Tony laughed. 'Watch me.' He said happily. Loki only shook his head. 'You mortals and your technology.'

~xxx~


	2. Window throwing and God fighting

'Are you out of your mind?!' Pepper screamed to Tony.

'Possibly,' Tony answered smartly.

'That crazy control freak tried to take over the world! He threw you out of a window Tony! You could've died!'

'Yeah but I didn't. Besides, right now, the guy is hiding from an alien evil Titan guy. If he finds him, the world could end, and I can't risk that.'

'Tony, the world isn't in your hands. Sometimes you can't control things, they just happen for a reason.' Pepper put a hand on Tony's shoulder, to comfort him.

'But I'm the only one who could stop him. Please just give him a chance. I can't say I trust him yet, but I trust him enough, if that makes sense. Even Jarvis trusts him'

'Sir, I only trust him because I am programmed to.' Jarvis spoke up out of nowhere.

'Well thanks for your input Jarvis, I'm trying to prove something here.' Tony said, annoyed.

'Pepper, please just trust Loki, even if it's a tiny bit of trust, just...please?'

'...ok fine. But he gets one chance. If he screws something up, I will throw him out of a window myself.'

Tony laughed. 'Thanks Pep!' He called to her as she walked to the door. 'And I am serious about the window thing.' She answered, before going upstairs to her office. After she was gone, Tony was alone in his living room with the tv on, not really watching it. He was thinking about Loki and this Titan guy. At least Tony assumed it was a guy. Tony thought about the fear in Loki's voice when he talked about him. He had sounded genuinely scared, which upset and confused Tony. His cloaking technology was very advanced and did have many special features, but could he really design something to work with magic? Especially alien magic from different realms, as Loki called it. He heard Loki's voice again in his mind. 'That won't protect you from his wrath.' The God had said.

By then Tony had been wondering, where was Loki anyway?

He got up and turned the tv off and went to the stairway. 'Oh yeah,' Tony thought out loud.

'Jarvis what room is Loki staying in?'

'Floor 35, room 14, sir.' Jarvis answered.

Yeah, ok no, Tony wasn't walking up 20 flights of stairs. He passed the staircase and went to the elevator. He pressed the upward arrow on the control panel and waited. The elevator arrived quickly and when he got in, it started blasting AC/DC. Tony smiled at his clever choice of music. The door opened and he stepped out into the hallway, trying to find room 14. Tony didn't know how he forgot where it was. He designed this place, he should know where shit is, he thought to himself. He finally found it and knocked on Loki's door. No answer. Tony knocked again louder this time. Still no one came to the door, but he heard a faint scuffling noise, a bump, and then whispered curses.

'Loki, I know your in there, I can hear you. Your not very graceful you know, at least try to be quiet.'

'What do you want?' Came the silent reply.

'I just came to check on you, that's what people do on earth. We look out for people.'

'Do not think me a fool, Stark. I know of you mortal customs.'

'Ok,ok. But in order to update the cloaking tech, I'm going to need more information about the magic stuff and what the Titan can do.'

'Why?'

'Because that's how things work! I can't just make something without knowing all the variables. It won't make sense if I do. God, why are you so secretive all the time? I'm just trying to help you. I'm offering you shelter, and fucking food god dammit! You don't have to be a drama queen about it.' Tony was getting more and more angry and annoyed.

'I am a god! Don't ever talk to me in that way, you insolent little-'

'Here you are just a person! You have no power here, no rights! This is my home, my planet, or in your case, my realm! This isn't Asgard, you are not royal or some shit, and you don't have a fucking golden crown. So your just going to suck it up and fucking deal with it. Can you act as my equal for once in your life and help me help you?!'

Silence filled the room for the longest time. Whether Loki was shocked or angry at his little rant, Tony did not know. He did grow uncomfortable and shifted his stance.

'Alright' Loki finally answered. 'I will spare your life, and tell you of the power of the Titan.'

'Thank you.' Tony said in relief. He didn't want to start a fight with an Aesir, but if he had to he had to. Tony was a lot of things, especially stubborn. Even if his stubbornness maybe got him attacked.

~xxx~

'So what happened?' Pepper asked Tony suspiciously.

'Nothing happened.'

'Oh come on, I heard you yelling from my office, don't lie to me Tony.'

He sighed. 'This whole Loki and Titan thing is a lot bigger than I thought, and Loki might be even more stubborn than me.'

'I told you so. Do I need to throw a god out a window now?'

'No, no, at least not yet. It's just going to be slower to redesign the tech.'

'Aw man, I was waiting to throw someone.'

Tony laughed. 'You'll get your chance soon enough, don't worry Pep.'

'I sure hope so.'


	3. Memories

So tell me about this Mad Titan guy.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Everything.'

Loki sighed. He adjusted his leather vest and took a deep breath.

'He comes from Titan, and is the most powerful being of all the realms, as I said before. He has an unbelievable amount of strength, more powerful than the Allfather himself. He is immortal, like many races of the realms, can absorb a great deal of all kinds of energy, but mostly cosmic. He can also teleport and he does have telekinetic powers. He is very intelligent, and he knows how to get in your head and lock onto your mind.

'Before creation itself, there were six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entitles. Each can do a great amount of damage to entire worlds, but they can only be held by beings of extreme power, such as the Titan. The stones will kill all the weaker beings that try to hold it. I only know four of the six. The tesseract, the aether, the orb, and my scepter. It contains an infinity gem. The Titan is an immensely powerful being that can hold the stones without destroying himself. He had designed an infinity gauntlet, that can hold the six gems all at once. With a weapon that powerful, he could annihilate entire races in a matter of seconds.'

Loki sighed again and shifted in his seat in the kitchen. Tony was staring back at him, trying to take in all he just learned. He raked his mind thinking about his cloaking device. If the Titan is in Loki's head could he sense him? Is all hope lost? Maybe not, Tony thought, and looked up around the room. It was noon, and the sun had gone down a bit since the morning. Expensive paintings and statues Pepper had requested hung and stood alongside the wall. It was possible, Tony thought again. He could feel the gears in his brain turning.

'And what can you do?'

'What?'

'Well you're a god right? Tell me about what you can do.'

Loki sighed for the hundredth time.

'I can teleport as well, and shape shift. I have my magic-'

'Wait wait wait, you have magic?! That's awesome! What can you do with it?'

Loki smiled. 'All kinds of things. I can control people, make weapons, heal people. Anything. Maybe even elements like fire and i-'

Loki stopped. He shook his head, memories were flowing back to him in terrible, terrible waves. The casket of eternal winters. Laufey. Jotunheim. Odin, oh that hated Odin. Loki shook his head again, more violently this time, his hair flipping back and forth. He put his head in his hands. Tony could see he was shaken, but he didn't know what to do to help him. He awkwardly put his hand on Loki's shoulder, trying to sort of comfort the God.

'Fire and what?' Tony said. Loki looked up at him.

'I-ice powers. I have ice powers.'

'And is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

'...I don't know.'

'So how did you-'

'Thousands of years ago, there was a war for peace and respect between the two realms of Asgard and Jotunheim. Odin was king of Asgard, and Laufey was king of Jotunheim. After long battles and fighting, the asgardians finally won, but Odin had lost an eye because of it. He had found an abandoned frost giant baby in a temple, and decided to take him with him as a trophy. Odin and Frigga already had a son in Asgard, but they promised they would raise the baby to be a king. They were wrong.

'That baby is me. I am Thor's adopted brother and I am a frost giant. Most frost Giants are big and tall, born for battle. Others are smaller and born as witches and mages. I am a Mage. I can summon and control ice.'

Loki turned his palms face up and stared at them for a brief moment.

'This is not my true form. My skin turns from pale to blue and my eyes turn red, even the whites of them. I dare not slow my true self to anyone, for I am still scared. I am one of the monsters parents tell their children at night.' Loki turned and look at Tony. He didn't look him in the eyes.

'Sorry, I needed to get that out of my head.'

Tony was silent for a second. He got up out of his seat and walked over to Loki. He spread his arms out wide.

'Do you need a hug?' He asked.

'I care not for your compassion.'

'Well I don't care, because I'm gonna hug you anyway.' He scooped Loki in his arms and hugged him. Loki looked like he was about to murder Tony. And then slowly, slowly, he relaxed and buried his face in Tony's chest. It was the most random awkward hug, but Tony didn't want Loki to be frustrated and afraid, he wanted to help Loki be happy. That was odd of him. Tony whisper in Loki's ear.

'It's ok, it's ok, you're gonna be fine. Someday you'll get used to yourself and see you for who you really are. Until then, you are Loki of Asgard. Or Jotunheim now, whatever. You aren't a monster. You have a purpose. You just need to find it.'

Tony don't know why he said it, he still didn't know why he hugged the God. But he did, and if Loki killed him because of it, it was Tony's fault.

'Th-thank you. For this.' Loki said quietly,in almost a whisper.

'No problem. It's what I do. I help people. And I figured you need help so...' He trailed off as Loki finally pulled away and got himself together.

'So what do you want to do now?' Tony asked awkwardly.

'I'm not exactly sure. But let's get started updating your cloaking technology. That should be done as it is important.'

'Y-yeah. I'm thinking of making a smaller, portable design, if you want to leave the tower. But I suggest not leaving the tower anytime soon. The people still remember you, and- oh right you can shapeshift.'

Loki only half listened as Tony rambled on and on about different electronics and was still getting over explaining everything to Tony. For some reason, he felt like he could trust Tony with things he couldn't even trust himself with. Loki didn't expect the hug though, or the comfort it gave.

I guess I really did need that hug, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Tony was just about done bragging about himself when he stopped and noticed Loki wasn't paying attention.

He tapped the Aesir's shoulder. Once, twice, three times and then Loki finally acknowledged him and raised an eyebrow.

'Were you listening to anything I just said?' Tony asked, somewhat frustrated.

'Mostly. You didn't have anything important to say.' Loki said smartly.

'YES I- Ugh fine, whatever. I was talking about the cloaking device's energy span, it surrounds the tower and a bit of space around it but not much, and if you want a bigger span then I don't know how long it will take to adjust the proportions. Couple of minutes maybe, it's not that hard.'

Loki trailed off of Tony's conversation again. Minutes later, Tony realized again.

'Are you kidding me?! You aren't interested in most things, huh?'

Loki only laughed and went to his part of the tower in the skies, leaving a mad Tony in his living room.


	4. The cloaking tech

**hey guys, I'm really really sorry I have posted a new chapter in almost an entire month. But now I think I'm gonna be posting a new chapter every week. Again, I'm terribly sorry I've kept you waiting, so I hope you enjoy! A bit of fun coming in later chapters, and for who asked me this, the story is before Thor the Dark World, Frigga is alive.**

~xxx~

'So how does the device work again?' Loki asked Tony. They were once again in the workshop, and Tony was upgrading the cloaking technology. He took a minuscule pair of tweezers and adjusted a tiny screw in the middle of the device.

'Ugh, I told you like what, 5 times already.' Tony turned to Loki annoyed.

'Yes, but I've forgotten. Tell me again.' Tony rolled his eyes.

'Fine.' He pointed to his computer diagram. 'So basically what it does is it sends a giant field of energy over the tower, and microscopic sensors hide all heat signatures, x-Rays, everything. It will stop the Mad Titan from seeing or finding you. And if your thinking about going outside or something, I can make a smaller portable one for you.'

'Alright, there's just one problem.'

Tony sighed. 'What?'

'The Titan can also sense my magic, and he'll probably be able to find me. I'm a god, you're all mortals, it might be easy for him.'

'Right. Magic. Well, I don't know how to incorporate magic into my stuff, so that's a big problem.'

'Ugh, let me help.' Loki said. He walked over to the desk and picked up the device.

'Wait wait wait, what are you doing?'

Loki sighed. 'I'm adding magic to the device, to hide my powers from him.'

'Uh, I don't like having magic around my work.'

Loki turned to Tony almost menacingly. 'Do you want your realm to be destroyed or not?'

Tony sighed. 'Fine.' He watched as a green light appeared from Loki's hands. Tony assumed it was magic. The light slowly drifted into the tech, and it glowed green for a second.

'There. Now the cloak will hide my powers from him, and anything else.' He turned to Tony with an unreadable look.

'Now what do we do?'

'It's gotta get saved into my files, be ready for more updates and go on some test runs. Jarvis?'

Jarvis spoke out to the two. 'Saving cloak tech mark II on your company fi-'

'Personal.'

'-On your personal file, including room for updates sir.'

'Good.' Tony looked at Loki, who still had that unreadable look on his face. 'Now we wait.'

~xxx~

After Tony answered a number of texts from Pepper about what happened so far, he got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He walked up to the counter and made himself a cup of coffee, and sat on his couch, staring out the window. Tony ran a hand through his hair and thought to himself. 'How did I get myself into this? I am really not prepared for another alien attack at the moment. I just got the tower repairs finished a week ago.'

Tony turned and looked at the spot where Bruce threw Loki into the ground like a rag doll. The man-shaped crater was gone, but Tony could remember it perfectly. He thought out loud again.

'Right now, I'm working on a whole bunch of stuff, not to mention the suits. I can't have this Titan guy messing everything up. Why did Loki randomly show up on earth? Why my tower? Surely there are other giant, cool looking towers in the city. I don't know if I can even trust him yet, or if I can trust him at all. What did he even do to get here? Can he get back? When can he get back? And who the hell is the Mad Titan? Why is he so fucking powerful that Loki needs magic in the cloak? How the hell does that even work?'

At this point Tony was close to shouting out his problems, so he calmed down a bit. He sipped his coffee, and looked out the window, before almost choking on the drink.

'Oh shit! Crap, I've gotta hide him from the rest of the team, and SHEILD! Clint, Cap, Bruce and Natasha all live in this freaking tower, how do I fix that?! Why did I ever get involved in gods and aliens?'

He jumped of the couch and slammed his coffee mug onto the table. He took off running towards the workshop, before he skidded to a stop and hit himself on the head.

'Of course, the cloak! How did I even forget that?!' He laughed and got his mug back from the table. For the second time, he stopped and remembered the people inside the tower could still see Loki. Tony made a low angry noise and set his mug back down on the table, turning towards the lab. He was so frustrated that he didn't even see Loki exit the elevator. Loki however, saw a crazy man running back and forth repeatedly.

'What are you doing, Stark?' Tony almost jumped at the sound of his voice and turned in a full circle before spotting Loki.

'Uh... I was just um...you know...thinking.' Tony said awkwardly.

'Thinking?' Loki replied sarcastically and laughed quietly.

'Y-yeah.' He said, pulling himself together. 'I just realized something important.'

Loki raised an eyebrow, and Tony explained. 'The rest of the avengers live here in this tower, mostly in the top ten floors. We need to keep them from finding out you're here. Also fury and SHEILD.'

Loki nodded in understanding. 'My brother most likely will be looking for me. I hope that device of yours works.'

'Of of course it will, I invented it.'

Loki had his neutral look and said nothing. Tony broke the silence.

'Oh one more thing, can you turn invisible? Like with magic and stuff...?'

Loki thought for a moment. 'I do believe so, with the right materials I could make a potion of invisibility.'

'Well great!' Tony smiled. 'That solved that problem. Let's go down to the shop for some cloaking tests ok?'

'Ok.'

~xxx~


	5. Testing and Rule Making

**I feel really horrible and sorry, I know I promised you all reading this that I would be updating every week, and since then things jut took a wrong turn, and I haven't posted in 3 months! Oh my god I am so sorry! I'll try to update every week I mean this, but expect a chapter every week and a half. On the bright side, there is some fun in next coming chapters! -Nyah **

'Test number one, Jarvis, you listening?'

'I'm already logging the tests into your database sir,' Jarvis said from the walls.

'Good. Dum-E, do me a favor and initiate the cloak? And if you mess even this up, I swear I'll donate you to NYU.' The robot nodded forlornly, if robots could even look forlorn.

'I don't understand why you talk to inanimate objects, Stark,' Loki appeared in the lab, a few feet away from Tony.

'Yeah well, he's useful when he can be.'

'And yet you said you'd donate the thing. Mortals are such children t times.'

Tony was getting annoyed. 'Not everyone behaves like kids, Loki. Some people are great geniuses, and billionaires, like me.' Tony said, putting his usual 'I'm Tony Stark' into his words.

'I wouldn't say your a genius, Stark. In Asgard, we have much better advanced technology, more effective than your little pathetic machines.'

Tony sighed. 'What did I tell you the other day? You are on Earth now, you can't think you're above everyone else! Try to act normal for on-' Tony was suddenly flipped onto his desk, his arm pinned behind him ( which hurt like hell, by the way ). As much as he hated to admit it, he let out a whimper. Loki was glowering above him, his hand holding Tony by the throat. 'Don't disrespect me, Stark, or I will destroy you and everything you hold dear.'

xxx~

'Test number one, Jarvis, you listening?'

'I'm already logging the tests into your database sir,' Jarvis said from the walls.

'Good. Dum-E, do me a favor and initiate the cloak? And if you mess even this up, I swear I'll donate you to NYU.' The robot nodded forlornly, if robots could even look forlorn.

'I don't understand why you talk to inanimate objects, Stark,' Loki appeared in the lab, a few feet away from Tony.

'Yeah well, he's useful when he can be.'

'And yet you said you'd donate the thing. Mortals are such children t times.'

Tony was getting annoyed. 'Not everyone behaves like kids, Loki. Some people are great geniuses, and billionaires, like me.' Tony said, putting his usual 'I'm Tony Stark' into his words.

'I wouldn't say your a genius, Stark. In Asgard, we have much better advanced technology, more effective than your little pathetic machines.'

Tony sighed. 'What did I tell you the other day? You are on Earth now, you can't think you're above everyone else! Try to act normal for on-' Tony was suddenly flipped onto his desk, his arm pinned behind him ( which hurt like hell, by the way ). As much as he hated to admit it, he let out a whimper. Loki was glowering above him, his hand holding Tony by the throat. 'Don't disrespect me, Stark, or I will destroy you and everything you hold dear.'

_Woah. What happened to the Loki that was calm and kind of accepted hugs? _

_He's an insane god, Tony. You should've seen this coming._

Tony wasn't in the mood to be destroyed.

'Ok ok yeah of course Loki totally sure you got it, could you uh...could you let me go now?'

Loki considered this for a moment, and let go of Tony's throat. Tony took in a heavy breath and tried to slow his breathing. 'Thanks.'

'Do not thank me. I was on the verge of snapping your neck, but you have some use to me. You can make my magic disappear from the Titan's gaze. That's your only purpose at the moment, and I clearly outrank you, so I'm going to set some...rules.'

'Um, excuse me, this is my tower, therefore I make the-' Loki whipped his head at him, his murderous look in his eyes. Tony muttered a list of curses. 'Fine, go ahead.'

Loki grinned. 'Rule number one: You will respect me and never make any comments on what I say. It will result in punishment that you will not enjoy.

Rule number two: You will help me disappear from the Titan and I in return will let you live.'

'Are...are those the only rules you've thought of?'

'At the moment. Get on with the tests.'

'O-ok..'

~xxx~

'Test one, operating now.' Jarvis reported. Tony had flown out in his suit, outside his tower. In order for the tests to work, Tony would have to see if he could find Loki thorough any of the suit's infrared and other sensors. Tony would have to fly out of the tower. He was speaking to Loki through the speakers in the lab, which connected to all his suits.

'Got it, Loki could you turn on the cloak?'

'Ask your robots to do it.'

'Loki...it's right next to you.'

'I don't know how to turn it on.'

'It's has a voice activation feature, I built it in.'

'Fine' Loki sighed and told the cloak to activate. 'Loki, is it on?'

'Yes.' Loki replied exasperatedly.

Tony scanned for infrared detection. He couldn't find Loki in his visor, which was a good thing. He switched his vision settings to x-Ray, and still couldn't locate the god. 'I can't find your readings anywhere Loki, things are looking good from here.'

'Do you have any signs of my magic that you can see?'

Tony scanned for magic with the setting Loki put into the cloak and his suits. No readings.

'Nope, we're good.'

'Good. Come back and do the second one, the portable one you told me about.'

'Loki, I just finished this one, and it took a good week and a half. These things don't just come out of a printer, you know.'

'At least do the designs.'

'Sure, and by the way, I _make_ designs, not _do_ them.'

'I don't care.'

'Of course you don't.'

Tony flew into his tower through a hatch that opened up from the wall in the 12 floor. The floor opened up around him and robotic arms took his suit off as he walked, like the one on his top balcony. He had spare time on his hands, and Shield meetings he didn't want to go to, so why not purposely make a hole in your wall?

After the opening closed and his suit was completely off, he joined Loki again in the living floor ( yes, he has a whole floor for living ) of the tower.

'Stark, the plans for the portable cloak, where are you with them?'

'Loki, I swear to god, I just walked in here. I told you designs take time, plus I have to shrink the cloak's materials to make it portable. And you might want to wear it or something, I don't know, and that will require some synthetic material, and I don't have that right now. So no, I've gotten nowhere so far on the designs.'

'Don't you have this synthetic material already?'

'Well yes, I use it for my clothes that go over my suits...how did you know about that?'

'I have my reasons, however I don't have to share them.'

'But I want to know-'

'Rule number two, Stark.' That shut Tony up.

'So anyway, I have the material, but I've used it all on the underclothes. I'll have to get more and-'

'Sir, I hate to interrupt,' Jarvis announced, 'But you have an incoming call.'

'From who?'

'Director Fury, and he's brought the avengers with him.'

'What do you mean 'brought'?'

'He's requesting access to your floor.'

'Tell them they can't, I'm busy.'

'I'm afraid he's overridden my coding. They're coming up the lift as we speak.'

'Overridden your coding?! How?!'

'Shield has many secret hacking methods even I am not aware of. They're halfway up, sir.'

Tony looked at Loki with panic in his eyes. Loki was calm, but his eyes had widened.

What do we do What do we do what do we dooooo?!

Ding!

_Shit!_


End file.
